


Running

by SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, Other, Romance, final fantasy 7 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit/pseuds/SupercalifragilisticexpertwritinBullshit
Summary: Yuffie Kisaragi finally returns home from her adventures of materia hunting as a mature young woman. Now back home in Wutai she has other issues to settle out such as marriage and ruler of her throne. VinceXYuffie in way late chapts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a long fan fiction but I hope you will stay for the long haul all you Yuffie Vincent Fans! Woot!
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.
> 
> Originally published 2005, left incomplete. Help me complete it you guys.

****

 

 

**Running**

**The Muse Sway**

**Chapter One: Home**

 

A young woman in long white laced boots and black thigh high net stockings that barely reached the end of her cream beige shorts that revealed her midriff. She wore a black bra covered by a green tube top which didn't cover the straps of her bra. Her dark brown hair was tied up in traditional bun it had grew over the years but her white head band was pulled back higher than it was meant to, pushing long bangs from her face. She was dragging a well stuffed sack which was leaving a small trail outline in the sand. Slowly but surely she kept her steady pace as she neared the end of edge of a huge mountain which had carvings of ancient ancestors of her family, finally the young woman stopped. Yuffie Kisaragi now looked over her town of Wutai for a third time within a couple of years. It was dusk and the sun was barely starting to flow into the small town which was once a city. The tall pagodas reaching into the sky. She let out a small smile, at long last she was once again home and she was planning on staying.

She tiredly made her way down into the village as the pain of a old injury on her left leg had started to sting. However, she didn't care being just minutes away from home, where she can eat fresh sushi and drink warm sake, where she can lay in her bed and sleep till noon. Yuffie's smile grew bigger as she entered the barely active town, everyone stared as she zombie her way through the dirt roads and small houses. People giving her either peculiar looks or shock expressions. Finally she made it to her destination. She slid open the thin door dropped her heavy sack and numbly walked into the next room where she then collapsed to the floor which was covered in blankets and fell asleep.

"Woo Hooo!" Yuffie yelled as felt the chilling breeze fly by her body, she continued to look forward at the sky as thin misty clouds passed through her. She held her arms out and yelled again. She looked down at the blurred earth bellow, she was so high up. She then noticed her hair was shorter as none of it went flying in all directions as it logically should. She then turned around quickly she was back on the Highwind and she was on the outside deck. _But it can't be_ she thought to her self as she looked back to the sky and watch the trees pass by. She slowly forgotten where she was and again continue to enjoy her moment of bliss. Then all of a sudden the airship went into a halt and she was thrown off by the impact, she began to yell as she quickly started to fall to her death the ground growing nearer. _This was it, I'm going to bite the big one_ she said to herself as she now could see the ground she closed her eyes to prepare for impact, instead to her surprise heard a thump.

( thump-thump-thump)

Yuffie sucked in her breath as she sat up and grabbed her giant shuriken that was surprisingly still connected to her holster on her back. Her breath deepened as she saw an outline of a heavily dressed man continuing his walk towards the room from her see though walls. She took in a deep breath then gasped.

"Da-d!" she let out as she put down her weapon.

He sighed as he look down to the ground in disappointment.

"So it is true you are finally back," he said in deep depressed tone.

"What I thought you would be thrilled to see me?!" She asked in shock.

"You think I would be happy to see my daughter who disappeared for a third time when she should have taken my thrown three years ago.." he said in a deep angered tone.

"Uhhh yes?" she said meekly. He didn't look up at her still he continued to look down in shame. Then finally he spoke in a low voice.

"Did you bring home materia?" he asked.

"Come again?" Yuffie said in glee as she cuffed her hand to her ear.

"Did you bring home materia?" he asked again a little louder than before.

"Hmm what was that I didn't catch that last word," Yuffie mused.

"Did you bring home MATERIA or not!" He was looking at her, faced red and eyes bulging. Then suddenly he let out a smile as he opened his arms awaiting something to be filled with. Yuffie stood up and ran toward her father and gave him a big hug. He hugged back as he chuckled to himself in joy. He then let go and held her away.

"What's this I wanted materia not a hug!" He said sternly. Yuffie's jaw dropped as her father looked once again crossed at her. Then he slowly started to grin. "Hahah, welcome home my daughter," Yuffie grinned and started to join in the laughter. She then passed by him and made her way to her heavy sack.

"Here catch!" She yelled as she threw her sack toward her father. He caught the bag barely, he then looked at her as he felt the hard glass like balls in his hands, he moved his fingers and heard soft clinking sounds he then shook his head.

"Is this?" he said softly as he began to get teary eyed. She nodded vigorously with a big grin. He then put down the bag and opened it. It was filled with green, yellow, purple, with a couple of blue and red glass balls.

"My loving daughter, oh how I am so proud!" He said with small tears tinkling down his cheek.

"I think this will be enough to start rebuilding Wutai's finances. So in other words I'm here to stay!"

Yuffie settled in her home again over the past couple of days. However, it was exactly the way she left it, a mess. It was hard getting used to living a _normal_ life. Yet she felt she deserved a long overdo rest. She sighed as she shoved a cat off her seat so she could drink her coffee. Her long hair slightly tangled from a restless night. She grabbed the newspaper she had just brought in and began to read. She started to look though the headlines, Midgar was starting to rebuild, but returning to its formal glory seems to be getting bleaker and bleaker as the years passed. She took a sip of her coffee.

"Yuck that definitely needs more sugar," she said to herself. She went to her cupboard for sugar when suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Oh my god! I am acting like an _old_ person," she threw off a shiver and continued to add some more sugar to her coffee and settled back into her seat. She began to recollect all the times Tifa would cook breakfast for her and Avalanche while they were out in the world. How Cid and Barret would be cranky the whole morning because they didn't have their daily dose of caffeine. And all the times she used to make fun of them for drinking coffee. She took a sip of her coffee and let out a small grin. _Hmph, I wonder what they would think if they'd saw me now?_ she thought as she continue to drink her coffee. After a while she cleaned up and took a shower. She soon got dressed in what remaining modern clothes that fitted her and made her way outside.

She stepped outside her yard. It was a beautiful spring morning and today was they day she was going to start to financially helping Wutai.

 


	2. Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I haven't played FFVII in a while so, I may have to go back and play to do research, yeah I know blasphemy right! Oh well, I want to get most of this right.  
> Updated
> 
> (In this story her father doesn't live in the Pagoda but lives house in the North South part of Town. I figure why not, it's better than main mtn., I wasn't sure about the God either I'm pretty sure it was a Buddhist God, Okay as you see I've read Memoirs of a Geisha along time ago back in 2002 and loved it. I used Hotsomomo in the book as my basis for this story thank you. Oh yeah also... pre-advent though and pre DoC...so deal with it.. that sounded mean okay...slightly AU, also I haven't played DoC yet either.)
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix.

** **

**Running**

**The Muse Sway**

**Chapter Two: Glory**

After a year Wutai started getting something more than just plain old tourist. They were now getting rich, wealthy, materia collecting tourist. Men and women who would pay dearly for rare and mastered materia. After a couple of weeks, the money people spent on materia was being put into restoring the town and it's people. They can once again educate their youth and train the willing. They could create new jobs and start a real growing economy. They started to pay people to use rare materia so they can reproduce what little stock they had. Wutai finally seemed to be getting back on track. Yuffie who was wearing new imported clothes was walking out of Turtles Paradise she took a couple of steps and paused to look around at her surroundings. She took pride in what she saw, a future city, perhaps the next metropolis. A young couple passed by her in traditional robes, they nodded as they passed. She then continued on to her father's house.

She got to the steps, opened the door and made her way to the living room which was only occupied by a sleeping cat.

"Father I'm here! Where are you?" she bellowed as she continued to search through the house. Finally she found him in his shrine room. The room was full of smoke due to lit incenses, he was on his mat bowing down, worshiping the golden statue god. She continued to walk in, he suddenly rose and perked up when he heard sneakers on the floor.

"What!? It's not like old times father," she said as she sat down behind her father and bowed down to god.

"I understand but I still expect my daughter to carry on the ways of our culture," he said his voice slow, calm, and aged as he now sat there in silence. She looked down feeling a little disappointed in herself.

"That brings me to other matters," he said breaking the silence. Yuffie looked at her father confused.

"What matters?"

"Matters why I summoned you here in the first place," he continued. Yuffie stayed quiet as she stared at her father who seemed to be unaffected by her staring and question.

"As you are now here; I am proud to say my daughter a savior of the world, my daughter the bringer of formal glory to our great Wutai, but not to the throne?" he finished ending in a deep murmur. He then slit open his eyes as he glanced over at her direction. Yuffie looked away angered by fathers last remark.

"Well I can take over the thrown by myself," she said to her father in a low irritated voice.

"That is not tradition," he said loudly.

"What? Why does it always have to be about tradition? When I know you just want me to be…" she stopped suddenly then looked down to her side irritated. "I don't want to say it," she spat out.

"You were suppose to be married four years ago," he replied.

"I know… but I just... I don't know father I was simply not ready," Yuffie revealed defeated.

"Being ruler is not simply sitting up in the Pagoda all day. It takes a great deal of responsibility to be ruler of Wutai," he said regally.

"I can handle the responsibility!"

"You say you can, I know you can but is your maturity as great as you dignity and heart?" he then stood up, his socks making a soft thumping sound as he made his way to the door.

"Now if you excuse me I have other business to attend to," with that he left the room leaving her in silence. Yuffie watched her father leave before staring up at the many armed god. She looked down at the floor and bowed to her god and began to prey.

After preying for prosperity and peace, she then made her way out of her father's house, trying to figure out what her father meant by maturity being as great as her dignity and heart. _What was she immature? No it can't be she helped saved the world and her city so it can't be it but what does he mean? Does maturity have to do with being married?_

Yuffie continued to walk through town pondering about marriage and maturity, it made no sense. She continued to walk around until nightfall she found herself slightly drunk and alone on top of Da-Chao statue. The sky was full of stars but could be barely seen though the lit streets and roads of the growing city below. It was beautiful, her home and to think that she help it brought back its original light. She sat there looking down at the city, looking down at something she can own. She sat there in silence for a couple of hours then finally after a long decision processes she made her way down to Wutai.

"I have to stop running away," she spoke softly to herself.

"I am back father," Yuffie said as she reached her father's house it was now considerably late, yet she came in strong and resilient.

"Yes I can see that. What brings you here at this late of hour?" he asked as he was now pouring himself tea in the living room.

"I came here to say something. Well more like an announcement really," she said as she just stood there fidgeting with her fingers. Her father looked up at her as a response.

"Well I have been thinking a lot lately and I realized you're right I haven't been exactly the most mature person in the world. I really want to be a good ruler father and I want to do so...by following the traditional way," she ended silently waiting for anything to break the nervous feeling she had.

"I am proud of your decision Yuffie," he let out a hearty smile and made his way towards her to embrace her in a hug. "You do not know how much this means to me," he said happily. Yuffie felt like she was signing away her freedom right then and there.

The next morning Yuffie woke in her old room in her father's house. She moaned a bit as she heard voices in the room next door. She try ignoring them at first but alas they didn't seem like they would ever stop. Finally after a while she gave up and got up to see what was all the ranting about. She slowly made her way to the living room. Her father Godo was in deep conversation with a couple of guest. All of them were in traditional robes and all of them were old like her father with serious faces.

"Uh Hi! He he I didn't know my father had guest," Yuffie lied as she started to scratch behind her head. She looked at all the people who now were giving her mixed glares.

"Ah Yuffie we are now currently discussing your wedding. It will take place in a month, to give us time to take care of all the arrangements."

"Arrangements? A month?" she let out exasperated.

"Yes… let me introduce to you our wedding planner Mizizuko Haiashida, Hayate Kirima who well be the decorator, Tengo Tanaka who is town organizer and event planner, and Hatsomomo Yoshida who is your nakado "matchmaker" and will be helping you prepare for this event as well," he said as he laid out his hand as he was a game show hostess presenting prizes .

"Ha, I.. I better get some air," she squeaked stupidly and walked outside in her pajamas, barefooted as she started taking in deep breathes. She started to pace and finally she kicked the side of her fathers house in anger and banged her leg and upper toe.

"D'oh, how can I be so stupid?!" she cringed as she grasped her throbbing toe. Citizens starred at her perplexedly as they passed by. Finally she decided to stop embarrassing herself further considering she was going to be a future ruler and run back home.

Hatsomomo was a very uptight, well dressed, traditional woman. She was a full woman who had small eyes, thin lips and a long nose. Her long black hair was always over decorated and her voice was high pitch and snobby. She wasn't happy to see that Yuffie was a modern, sarcastic, thin, young woman. She was especially mad when Yuffie was training in her expensive yukatas. She now had to learn all the ways a wife had to be and come to expect. It was the worst thing Yuffie had ever experience, being stripped from her freedom and old privileges. But each time she saw her father looking at her, his face glowing with pride, she couldn't help but say nothing.

"Now your father says he wants to invite as many people as possible, so of course he gave me these invitations to give to you. He said he would be honored to meet those you befriended on your journeys. However if it was up to me no outsiders would be in invited to this ceremony," she finished.

"Yeah, yeah well thank god it's not!" Yuffie chortled before grabbing the invitations and went into her room. She made her way to the floor and started to think of those she wanted to invite. She invited all her neighbors and relatives even though she was sure the whole city knew by now. She then closed her eyes, trying her best to remember where all her friends lived. She then wrote down.

Midgar, Section 7, Seventh Heaven Bar. Cosmo Canyon Nanaki's Residence, Rocket Town Cid Highwind

Yuffie looked down at the three invitations, _Is that it!?_ she thought. She couldn't remember where or how she would invite all the others, if she didn't know where they lived or much less have a home. She knew Reeve lived in Midgar still but didn't know where. She had no idea about Cloud and especially Vincent. Yuffie paused a bit, an image of a man in red cloak came to her, Hmmm like he'd come anyhow. She shook her head and returned out of her room. She handed back the invitations to Hotsomomo who was making herself at home reading her books.

"Here these are it!" she said cheerfully, Hotsomomo just pursed her lips and accepted them as she continue to read the book. Yuffie went back to her room mumbling.


	3. Arrangements and Invitations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD How could I have lost two chapters, Chapter 3 and Chapter 4 in FF.net overwritten by 5 and 6. Like how long was it like that? Obviously long enough to not be able to notice and reback them up. Gone forever I had to rewrite them from little memory I had of them left. So if it’s seems a bit off I’m totally sorry. Sorry this is Pre Dirge of Cerberus 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix. Well you know what I mean.

** **

**Running**

**The Muse Sway**

**Chapter Three: Arrangements and Invitations**

Yuffie spun around and released three ninja stars, aiming them at a straw dummy. Since Wutai’s rejuvenation, they built new Dojo’s dedicated for training. She then did a back flip and threw out a kunai as well aiming at the dummy.

“Not bad, princess but can you hit a moving target?” a fellow ninja asked, as he placed his hands on his hips.

“Psh, you bet!” Yuffie replied. A moving dummy swung up in the air and Yuffie jumped up and threw two more ninja stars before landing back on the floor with a loud rip. “Shit…” she said simply as she looked down at her Yukata and sighed. “Oh Hotosomomo ain’t gonna like this,” she mourned. Thinking of Hotsomomo she suddenly checked her watch. “OH oh, I’m late for practice!” she suddenly realized. “Gotta go!” Yuffie said as she started to make her way across town toward her house.

“See ya Princess, Good luck!” a fellow ninja yelled out with a wave. As she made it to her neighborhood she notices a lot of Shinra soldiers were wondering about the area. Yuffie slowed to a stop and placed a hand on her hip confused.

“What’s up with these Shinra dorks? Why are they here?” she asked herself as she was almost to her house when suddenly a man with a familiar voice called out to her.

“Watch it where ya goin’ little missy!” Yuffie stopped dead in her tracks.

“That sounded like…like…Cait Sith?” she said as she turned to see a medium height, olive skin man, with dark brown hair and a beard. “What did you say?” she asked again in shock.

“I said little missy, what don’t recognize an old friend?” he asked with a grin.

“Reeve! I didn’t recognize you!” she said as she rushed over to give him a hug. He hugged her back and chuckled.

“Not used to me without my animatron,” he said with a grin. Yuffie shrugged.

“I rarely see you in person,” she said with a shrug. “What are you doing here? Better yet why is Shinra doing here?” she asked placing a hand on her hip.

“I’m here for your wedding, Shinra’s here…well for you wedding,” he said a bit disappointed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t ditch security,” he said sadly. Yuffie shook her head.

“No worries, wait! How did you know?” she asked in shock. Reeve smiled.

“We’re Shinra we know things, we have spies everywhere, you and I perfectly know that’s _one_ of _our_ expertise,” he replied. Yuffie shook her head but agreed. “So got anything fun to do in Wutai, it’s a lot bigger since I last visited,” he asked. Yuffie smiled as she leaned and whispered loudly.

“Well you didn’t hear this from me but there’s some illegal gambling going on underneath Turtle Paradise, tell them Yuffie sent ya,” she said slyly. Reeve chuckled.

“Gotcha,” he said with a grin. Gambling was a weak spot for him.

“Gotta go I’m already late as it is, see ya around!” Yuffie said with a wave. She finally arrived to her house for “wife practice” as she dubbed it, twenty minutes late. She slid open her door heaving, breathing heavily as she had rushed to her house as fast as she could. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and pushed loose strands of hair back.

“You are twenty three minutes and forty two seconds late!” Hotosomomo scolded.

“Yeah yeah, I had ninja practice,” Yuffie replied as she made her way in.

“Do you think I have all day? Don’t you think I have better things to do with my time than to wait around for a spoiled little princess,” she said haughtily. Yuffie swallowed taking the insult. She rolled her eyes got into positions and sat down. She picked up her tea kettle with poise and smiled.

“Tea?” she asked as calmly as possible. Hotsomomo smiled for a brief second before grimacing.

“What have you’ve done with your new yukata?” she scolded suddenly. Yuffie glanced down to where the tear revealed her knee.

“What?” she replied feigning ignorance. “Oh yeah…that,” she said before letting out a giggle. “Sorry,” she sung as she placed the tea kettle down. Hotsomomo turned red.

“Your father has given me the duty to make you ready to become a suitable lady and wife. How am I going to tell him his mischievous little daughter insists on tearing up every Yukata and Kimono she gets!” she released bitterly. Yuffie swallowed turning just as red.

“You’re the one who insists I wear these things all the time! How do you expect me to train with these things without tearing!?” she asked bitterly.

“I don’t care! Do not train! Your main objective is to become a lady worthy of Queen!”

“Does it matter? I will be _Empress_ and the first thing as empress will be kicking out you!” Yuffie said standing up suddenly and started storming out.

“You shame your father and most of all you shame you mother,” Hostomomo replied shaking her head, placing a hand on her forehead. Yuffie suddenly stopped as she turned, her hands in fists.

“You don’t know anything about my mother!” Yuffie spat back.

“Oh you think I’m this old because I like it? You think I got this job out of sheer luck? No I was your mother’s nakado as well. Though unlike your mother, she took everything in stride, she was graceful, honorable, brilliant, and most of all **respectful!** ”  Yuffie swallowed hard as she just stood there in shock, how can she be so stupid? This old hag was probably telling her the truth and it hurt. Yuffie grimaced as she made her back to her spot and sat down and slammed her fist on the table, making everything rattle.

“Train me!” she demanded bitterly. She was not about to be a quitter. She was not going to shame her mother and father either. Hotsomomo released a heavy frustrated sigh.

“You have your mother’s spirit,” she said simply and Yuffie tried hard not to tear up. They were both quiet for a moment. “Take the tea kettle up and with your right hand and your left hand’s index, middle, and pointer finger placed gently underneath it,” she started instructing. Yuffie did as she was told.

After a couple of hours Yuffie was tired and Hotsomomo decided she could use a break. It was already dark when she stepped out of her house with awe. There was lanterns hung everywhere, ribbons and streamers decorated the buildings and trees. Lights lighted the pathway towards the pagoda. Yuffie started walking towards the center of town and she could see people still sweeping and decorating.

“You’re doing it wrong!” a man’s voice came out nowhere. There stood a lean man with hair just a long as hers, he had it in a low ponytail, he was light skinned and had horned rim glasses. Yuffie perked a brow he was quite attractive though he seemed uptight. She decided to sit up on a wooden rail by a pond that was just cleaned and had candles gently floating upon the pond.

“Lovely,” she breathed out looking at the pond. The man turned suddenly distracted.

“Don’t sit on there, you’re going to fall!” he scolded before he realized who it was. “Oh it’s you,” he added suddenly. Yuffie shrugged.

“Yep the one and only!” she said letting go of the rail. “Look no hands!” she teased. He scoffed before turning away. “Geeze what’s up your butt,” Yuffie replied slyly. He suddenly turned offended.

“Excuse you?” he asked insulted. Yuffie narrowed her eyes and suddenly she remembered him.

“I know you you’re that decorator,” she said tilting her head.

“Of course I am, who else would I be?” he asked turning his attention back towards a couple of men putting on a huge orb like lantern. “No more to the left!” he yelled suddenly.

“That explains it,” she said to herself.

“Explain what?”

“You’re attitude…” she snapped suddenly. “Fierce!” she teased before sticking out her tongue.

“Are you insinuating what I think you are?” he asked his eyes narrowing on her. Yuffie rolled her eyes.

“I’m insinuating nothing,” she replied innocently. He suddenly stormed towards her bitterly.

“For your information I’m not! I’m just tired I’ve been working all day for someone who seems quite ungrateful,” he said angrily.

“Who said I was ungrateful? Plus you’re getting paid and well too!” Yuffie spat crossing her arms.

“Don’t play coy, I know things like the art of interior design and decorating aren’t your thing,” he said crossing his arms as well. Yuffie sat off the railing.

“Just because I’m a bit of a tomboy doesn’t mean I don’t like cute things! I love cute things. I like girly things too!” she said a bit insulted and hurt. With that she decided to make her leave and take a walk, bringing out her cell phone.

* * *

 

In the Seventh Heaven Bar Tifa was cleaning the counter humming to herself. Suddenly Marlene and Denzel came rushing in.

“Mail!” Marlene sang as her and Denzel made their way towards the bar and sat up on the stools. Denzel placed the mail on the bar. Tifa stopped wiping down the counter and smiled.

“Thank you Denzel,” Denzel nodded.

“You’re welcome, Tifa,” he replied. Tifa grabbed the mail and started going through them.

“Junk…Junk… bill..bill..bill…another bill…more junk…wait what’s this?” she said stopping suddenly. She realized the envelope was different, it was higher quality and hand written. Tifa opened and starting reading.

_To Anyone who reads this first, either Tifa or Barret._

_Hey you guys I miss you! Anyways this may come to a surprise but guess what? I’m getting married! Yep that’s right, married and that means I’m going to be Empress of Wutai soon too. Anyways we’re having this whole week long wedding ceremony. Please tell everyone to come, Marlene and Denzel are welcome too of course. Be prepared to stay a week so bring enough, clothes and lots of money to spend in Wutai. You’re going to be amazed how big it’s gotten. Anyways I don’t know if Cloud’s still with you guys, you know how he is, but please tell him too. Anyways see ya soon!_

Tifa’s jaw dropped.

“What’s wrong?” Marlene asked. Tifa shook her head and blinked. She suddenly smiled and bent down on the bar.

“You wanna go to a wedding?” she asked them suddenly.

“A wedding?” Denzel asked. Tifa nodded.

“Ah-ha, it’s in Wutai,” Tifa said with a smile.

“Yuffie!?” Marlene asked and Tifa nodded once more.

“Oh my god, really? Wow!” Marlene asked. Suddenly the sound of a vehicle pulled up. “Dad’s home!” she yelled happily.

“Don’t tell your Dad I want it to be a surprise,” Tifa added in real fast and they both nodded. Both Denzel and Marlene ran up to the door and in walked in Barret.

“Daddy!” Marlene said.

“Baby…Denzel!” He greeted them both embracing them with a huge hug.

“How was work?” Denzel asked.

“Just as good as usual, Mike’s machine for alternative fuel has been working nonstop, Shinra is thinking about buying the patent for it,” he said happily.

“That’s great!” Tifa beamed excitedly.

“Wow,” Denzel breathed out.

“Guess what, Tifa’s got a surprise too,” Marlene said and Denzel gave her a look.

“Yeah…but we’re going to go out in play,” Denzel said and pulled Marlene’s hand.

“Don’t play too long soup’s ready, it’ll get cold!” Tifa said as they both left the bar. Barret placed his backpack on a bar stool and sat down. Tifa bought him a cool beer and opened it.

“So you had a good day, I’m glad,” she said as she turned around and started serving him soup with some bread.

“Yep, I think this water machine that runs off water base sources will be the last thing to replace energy from the Lifestream,” he said taking a drink of his beer. Tifa smiled as she watched him take a few spoonful of soup before placing the envelope in front of him. “What’s this?” he asked. Tifa smiled.

“Read it,” she replied simply. Barret shook his head and took out the letter and started to read it. He placed a spoonful of soup in his mouth before suddenly choking.

“You’re fucking kidding me right?” he asked turning the letter around.

“Nope,” Tifa said with a chuckle.

“That little thief finally gonna get hitched?” he asked in shock.

“That’s right,” Tifa said happily.

“Well I’ll be damned,” he said shaking his head and taking another drink of his beer.  “To who?” he suddenly asked. Tifa suddenly frowned.

“Well it doesn’t say does it?” she asked taking the letter and reading it again.

“Nope,” he said eating some more soup. “So when is it?” he asked. Tifa took out the invitation.

“It’s a week from today,” she answered. Barret leaned in happily.

“Well Tifa, it looks like we’re going on a roadtrip,” he announced.

“I can’t wait to tell Cloud,” Tifa replied back happily.

 

* * *

 

It was dusk when a boy with a blue hat walked into a cavern in Cosmo Canyon.

“Nanaki!” a young man called out. “I got your mail!” he said happily. Red XIII woke up from his nap and stretched.

“Don’t be silly I don’t get any mail,” he said with a yawn.

“You do today,” he said. Red XIII shook his fur and made his way toward the young man. He looked at the envelope and smiled.

“I know that writing, It’s Yuffie, would you please open and it,” Red XIII asked. The young man nodded as he started to open the letter and began reading it silently. Red XIII growled. “I said open it not read it,” he said.

“Sorry Nanaki,” he said as he turned red. He bent down and placed the letter on the floor.

_Dear Red or is it Nanaki?_

_Anyways, How are you? I miss you the most of all, you big cuddly thing! I know you can’t write and I know you can’t really call us so talking to ya is hard._ _L_ _I know you won’t believe this but I’m getting married. That’s right me! Married. Ha you’re probably think I’m not mature enough and well you’re not alone a lot of people do._ _L_ _But the thought of seeing you all soon and becoming Empress of Wutai makes it all worth it. It’s a week from today, June 7, you’re welcome to invite anyone you want as well. Hope to see you soon.  Yuffie._

Red XIII picked up the letter gently with his mouth and turned it over.

“So are ya gonna go?” the young man asked.

“Yes I am,” he said sternly. “Can you place back the letter for me please?” he asked. The man did as he told and handed Red XIII the letter. Red then picked it up and placed it someplace for safe keeping. “I’m happy for her,” he said before laying back down on his bed.

 

* * *

 

In Rocket Town Shera was preparing some tea as Cid Highwind made his way to the table.

“What’s for dinner, love?” he asked making himself comfortable.

“I’m making fried chicken your favorite,” she said with a smile as she placed the newspaper with an envelope. Cid pulled the newspaper while the envelope fell on his lap.

“What’s this?” he asked suddenly.

“I don’t know it’s addressed to you,” Shera replied as she placed a cup of tea in front of him. She then poured herself some as well and sat in front of him. Cid opened the envelope and handed it to Shera.

“Can you read it Shera, honey I need my reading glasses,” he said a bit embarrassed. Shera smiled as she took the envelope. Cid put some honey is his tea as Shera placed sugar in hers. She took the envelope and pulled out a letter.

“It’s a letter,” she said happily. Cid rolled his eyes with a shrug and started lighting up a cigarette.

_Dear Cid or Shera Highwind._

_Awe so cute! I love it! Anyways guess what? Guess, just guess. Okay give up? I’m getting married! That’s right and be sure to pack your things because it’s gonna be a week long ceremony. That’s right a week long of partying and festivities. Who would of thought I’d be the second one to get hitched? Ha! Not you that’s for sure. Anyways you need an invitation to get in the city gates. So don’t lose it. Can’t wait to see ya guys lots of love. Yuffie._

“Holy smokes!” Cid said slamming his hand on the table excitedly as he startled Shera. “I can’t believe it that lil kid gonna be Queen soon,” he said in shock.

“Empress to be precise,” Shera said.

“Yep, looks like we’re gonna on a little vacation, well more like a week long party!” Cid said happily.

“Wonder why a week?” Shera pulled out the invitation and looked it over. “Hmm, if it’s anything like Wutai’s traditional weddings it could explain the week long festivities,” she said sadly.

“What’s wrong honey?” he asked suddenly. Shera looked away and swallowed.

“It’s just… I wonder,” she said to herself, looking on the invitation. “Don’t you find it kind of odd it doesn’t say who’s she going to marry,” she pointed out. Cid made a face.

“That is odd,” he said leaning on the table, placing his elbow on the table and propping his head in his hand.

“I’m just wondering if it is a traditional Wutai wedding… then is she marrying for love?” she said looking at Cid concerned. Cid simply blinked as a bit of cigarette ash fell into his tea. “Sweetie?” Shera asked suddenly bending forward pulling his tea from its spot. “You’re getting ash in your tea,” she said sadly.

“That’s a sad thing… a sad thing, indeed,” Cid spoke finally.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix. Well you know what I mean.

**Running**

**The Muse Sway**

**Chapter Four: Expectancy**

Tifa, Barret, Marlene and Denzel drove up towards the outskirts of Wutai.

“Are we almost there yet?” Denzel asked bored.

“Almost,” Tifa answered as she pushed her long dark brown hair back. As they were getting closer they soon saw that there was a rather large crowd with cars, vans, and vendors of all types. Traffic slowly slowed to a stop.

“I think this is close as we’re gonna get,” Barret said as he parked their vehicle. They all got out and joined the massive crowd trying to make their way in Wutai. There were tons of people and vendors along the way, peddling items and selling food.

“Wow there are a lot of people here,” Tifa noted as they were slowly making their way towards the gates.

“You can say that again,” Barret said as he held onto Marlene’s and Denzel’s hand. After a couple of minutes they were almost towards the gate but the flow of traffic was almost towards a stop. “Now what?” Barret asked. Tifa frowned as she shrugged.

“I bet you it’s that whole invitation thing,” a voice came out nowhere. Everyone looked down.

“Well I’ll be darned, long time no see!” Barret exclaimed. Marlene and Denzel ran towards Red XIII and gave him a hug.

“Red, I’m glad you’re here!” Tifa greeted as she bent down and hugged him as well.

“Glad I ran into you guys, it’s been a hassle trying not to burn anyone with my tail, not to mention being hunted by animal control,” he said shaking his head disappointed.

“Oh no,” Tifa said sadly.

“Luckily I ran into Cloud on the way, he should be here any second,” Red XIII said and at the moment a sound a motorcycle cruising its way towards the crowd made it to a stop.

“Cloud!” Denzel yelled out and ran towards him, Marlene following after.

“Cloud! Knew you’d make it!” Barret greeted happily. Cloud got off his bike and gave Marlene and Denzel a hug. He then walked up to the rest of them.

“I had a delivery to make on the outskirts of town,” Cloud said simply.

“Well I’m glad you’re here,” Tifa said happily. The line finally began to move. A lot of the visitors were turned away, only a certain amount of vendors and people with special invitations were allowed in at the moment. Though many wealthy ones paid their way in. After thirty minutes they finally entered Wutai. The whole group was in awe as they knew by the outskirts alone that the town had expanded considerably but when they were in the town they could see by how much.

“Wow, Wutai has changed,” Tifa said in shock. Cloud nodded in agreement.

“You two hold my hand, Red you stay behind me I’ll clear the way,” Barret said as most people were more than ready to move out of his way. Cloud and Tifa walked behind Red XIII as they made their way through the crowd and slowly made their way to the Pagoda.

“They went all out with this wedding, huh?” Tifa spoke up once again as she noticed all the decorations throughout town. She saw a vendor selling little dolls that she knew she wanted to get for Marlene. After a couple of minutes they made it as close as they could. Cloud checked his watch.

“We barely made it, it’s almost time,” Cloud said with a sigh.

“I can’t see!” Marlene yelled in protest.

“I can’t either,” Tifa said as she tried to tip-toe.

“I’m not gonna bother,” Red XIII said and they all started to laugh. Barret picked up Marlene and placed her on his shoulder. After a couple of seconds they heard someone call out their names. They all looked at the direction and saw Cid and Shera waving at them.

“Over here!” Shera yelled out. They all made their way towards Cid and Shera who were on the deck of Godo’s house.

“Nice spot!” Tifa announced happily as she gave Cid and Shera a hug.

“Long time, my man!” Barret gave Cid a high five and bro hug.

“Glad you and your crew can make it,” Cid greeted. “Red! It’s been ages!” Cid said as he bent over and gave Red XIII a hug. “Come over here there’s this big rock out front I bet that’ll be a good spot for ya,” he said as he pointed out. Red smiled.

“Thank you Cid I think I will go over there,” he thanked happily and off he went.

“Can I go with him?” Denzel asked Tifa.

“You better hurry up,” she said and Denzel followed after Red XIII. After a couple of minutes the ceremony started. The sound of a loud gong rang and everyone looked at its direction.

“Found Reeve!” Cid said with a chuckle as Reeve was right by the gong, covering his ears. They all laughed at his misfortune.

“He’s not alone, there are Shinra soldiers with him,” Barret noticed.

“Can’t Shinra keep their noses out of anyone’s business?” Cid said shaking his head. Suddenly Godo appeared followed by six maidens carrying baskets of cherry blossoms started to throw petals all about them. Finally two guards appeared with a veiled woman dressed in white and red came walking out in-between them.

“Hey, is that kiddo under that getup?” Cid asked in shock.

“Oh oh,” Shera said out loud.

“Oh oh?” Tifa repeated confusedly. Though Shera just stayed silent.

“Damn she ain’t that ugly!” Barret joked. Both Cid and Cloud let out a chuckle as Tifa and Shera glared at Barret. “Just joking but what’s with all the clothes?” he asked. Though suddenly all went quiet as Godo started to speak.

“Welcome, welcome most honored guest! We are all gathered here for my beloved daughter, Yuffie’s soon to be wedding. Soon she will become Empress of Wutai and only a man truly worthy of her hand and marriage well become Emperor of Wutai. Suddenly three men appeared each with their own entourage, bearing gifts. A round man was the first to present his gifts. He brought out a gift basket of chocolates and a chest filled with jewels.

“Damn,” Cid said as his cigarette almost fell out of his mouth.

“They’re offerings, they are presenting what they value and will bring the table in the marriage department,” Shera said as Tifa looked confused as well. Suddenly a much older but much better looking he brought a wagon of full of fruits of vegetables and a sash that looked like an ancient book was wrapped in it. Finally a young man who was quite good looking presented himself with stones and jewels he also bought out a case and presented a sword.

“Are all those guys Yuffie’s boyfriends?” Marlene asked. Both Tifa and Shera looked down.

“Well they’re her suitors,” Shera said sweetly. “Things work differently in Wutai,” she added in nervously. Tifa squeezed Marlene’s shoulder and Marlene just shrugged.

“All three of you present good offerings, all three of you are much capable to be worthy of my daughter’s hand. However only one will be the Emperor of Wutai, only one will be by my daughter’s side, obeying the laws, upholding traditional and prospering and protecting the citizens of Wutai,” he bellowed. “For now you are welcomed guest, please stay honorable guest and enjoy the festivities! Until we meet again!” Godo finished. Suddenly the gong rung again. Reeve scrunching up once again. The maidens along with Yuffie and her father turned and entered the Pagoda and everyone started to scatter about.

“That was…awkward as hell,” Cid said lighting up another cigarette.

“You can say that again,” Tifa agreed.

“It’s not our place to judge,” Cloud finally spoke up. Everyone turned to Cloud and nodded in agreement. They soon followed the crowd and all headed back to Yuffie’s house. After a good thirty minutes they finally made it through the crowd. They all gathered in her kitchen where they stood their awkwardly.

“Okay I’m not okay with this,” Tifa finally spoke out.

“Tifa!” Shera said loudly.

“I don’t care if it’s tradition it’s not like Yuffie to do this!” Tifa exclaimed.

“I agree with Tifa,” Barret added.

“Shera’s right Tifa, Yuffie obviously agreed to this or she wouldn’t be doing it at all,” Cloud argued. Tifa and Barret stayed silent. Suddenly there was a loud crash, everyone became alert as they suddenly saw a tired and well-dressed Yuffie.

“Yuffie,” Red XIII said simply.

“Yuffie girl, you do know this is your house,” Cid said with a chuckle. Yuffie had got tripped up in her Kimono.

“Yeah yeah, it’s just I’m supposed to be in the Pagoda from here on, wearing a damn veil too!” Yuffie said bitterly. “But c’mon I had to come see my friends!” she said happily as she made her way towards the kitchen as the others followed.

“It’s been awhile Yuffie, your hair it’s so long,” Tifa started. Yuffie smiled.

“I know right, it gets on my nerves really but I just tie it back and I’m fine,” she said as she stated taking out things from her cabinet and fridge “Sit, sit,” she said as she pulled out some seats around her table letting Tifa, Barret, Shera, and Red XIII sat on some chairs. She bought out some cheese and crackers and placed it on the table. “Feel free the raid the fridge when I’m gone. My casa is su casa!” she teased as she started making Tea. Everyone started giving each other weird looks.

“Damn kid what did they do to ya?” Barret asked. Yuffie tilted her head confused.

“What?” she asked as she started boiling some water.

“He means…this,” Tifa said confused. “It’s not like you…playing hostess,” Tifa elaborated.

“I think it’s quite nice,” Cid added with a shrug and Shera nodded in agreement.

“Oh this? It’s just I’ve been going to these classes, where I learned how to walk, talk, bow, cook, clean, blah blah,” she said as she leaned against the counter. Soon there was a knock on her door. “If it’s my Dad, I’m not here,” Yuffie said running to the next room. Cloud went out to see who it was, Reeve was on the other side.

“Hey Cloud!” Reeve greeted. Cloud blinked a few times before smiling.

“I’m not used to seeing you in person,” Cloud replied simply letting him in.

“It’s just Reeve, kiddo you can come back out!” Cid yelled and they were all around the table once more.

“What’s up with the Shinra party?” Barret asked when Reeve walked in. Reeve sighed.

“To be perfectly frank…I don’t know. I tried to take vacation leave but as soon as they found out it was to Wutai they decided to assign guards,” he said as he shook his head.

“I guess they don’t trust you,” Red XIII said simply. Reeve shrugged.

“Old habits are hard to break,” Reeve replied simply. Soon it was quiet and Tifa decided to go check on Marlene and Denzel who were playing in Yuffie’s livingroom. Finally the whistle blew and the hot water was ready to serve for tea. Yuffie placed small cups and plates and with poise and elegance she showed off her new skills as she poured tea to her friends. Everyone remained quiet giving each other awkward stares.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Tifa asked as she walked back to her seat. Yuffie’s face went blank and the room went dead silent as everybody turned to Yuffie for an answer. She let out a small chuckle and smiled.

“I know this seems kind of… weird. But this is my town, this is my family’s tradition, and I want to make my family and my citizens proud by upholding our traditions,” Yuffie answered simply.

“Even if it means sacrificing love?” Shera peeped up suddenly before blushing. Yuffie did a half shrug as she pulled out a decorative stick that held up the buns of her hair. She let out a sigh.

“What’s love got to do with it,” she replied simply. “Some people don’t even get to love, some people are in love and will never admit it!” Yuffie spat as she glanced at Cloud and then Tifa. “Love sometimes goes unrequited, sometimes it leads to more mess than anything else,” she said sternly a bit sour and sad. “I’m not turned off from the idea you guys but… it’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make, to guarantee that I’ll be Empress of Wutai,” she said sternly.  The room was quiet even still.

“You’ve grown so much,” Reeve said with a soft smile and left the room. Cloud placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded. His blue eyes staring into Yuffie’s brown.

“I’ll support whatever you decide to do,” he said simply. Yuffie released a genuine smile.

 


	5. Disturbance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, belongs to SquareEnix. Well you know what I mean.

** **

 

**Running**

**The Muse Sway**

**Chapter Five: Disturbance**

Every morning Yuffie woke up and was surrounded by many maidens dressing her and helping her bathe. At first Yuffie felt highly insecure considering she knew she could dress herself, however feeling this pampered only comes once in a lifetime. She easily got used to the babying. After being dressed and eating with her father, his friends, and her other guest including suitors it became a circus. Every meal time, Yuffie had the utmost difficulty eating either through a giant hood or a heavy designed veil. She wasn't allowed to show her face at all costs. If that wasn't bad enough she still had to wear her make-up underneath. The highest discomforting moment was when each started to brag to her father Godo. They all bragged how they would be the perfect choice for being his future son-in-law and how they would make Wutai greater and become a great ruler. Twice Yuffie had to stifle a yawn which caused awkward glares toward her with an eerie silence.

"I'm sorry, father, guest, I feel strangely tired and I hope you all must forgive me for I must take my leave," Yuffie said in the highest sweetest voice she could muster. She stood up before bowing courteously, slowly heading her way towards the door. Yuffie silently closed the door, slowly and painfully she started to walk towards her sleeping quarters. Finally after a few minutes she heard the usual 'Kiss Ass' bustle that accompanied dinner. As soon as she knew they were minding they're own business Yuffie took off her veil and loosen her Kimono. She then took out a green apple she stole while at dinner and bit in. Yuffie felt the delicious juice run down her white face and listened to herself munch on the crunchie yet juicy texture. Hotsomomo came passing by she suddenly seemingly having a convulsion.

"What did I tell you about taking off your veil in PUBLIC!"

"Oh why don't you shove it!" Yuffie said as she took another bite of her apple and gave her a rude hand gesture. Hotsomomo's eyes seemed to pop out of her sockets as she started to chase her, her hands in fists. Yuffie gulped before running off toward the next set of stairs. She still heard the old lady following her by he angry yells. Yuffie continued to run up the next set of stairs. Still the woman followed her. Yuffie continued running up all the stories of the Pagoda. However there was only her room and her father's who was the highest level. She had no choice, Yuffie threw off all the extra weight she was carrying which was a small inventory of hair pins, hair accessories, obi accessories, a small ivory cat, a banana and a pear. The only thing Yuffie kept on her was four small ninja stars and a dagger. Yuffie grabbed one of her sheets as she heard Hotsomomo now accompanied with her father and others she did not care to find out. She then placed the sheet over a wire which was used for carrying fragile lamps. She heard the door open behind her. She glanced back as she saw her fathers face red with anger. Yuffie then pushed herself out the window and slid down the strong iron wire.

She slid quickly above as citizens took notice, gasping in the streets as she headed toward some trees. Everyone looked up at her in horror. She broke several lamps as she passed and even worse her sheets were beginning to rip. Soon she was somewhere near her fathers house when she heard a great tearing sound. Yuffie started falling fast toward a couple of big trees. She suddenly grabbed the nearest thing she could, a tree branch. She then let go and grabbed another and yet another still falling fast towards the ground. The weight of her clothes was wearing on her strength. Soon she hit the ground with a plop as she landed sitting down. People and guards alike rushed towards her. Yuffie suddenly got up and made haste for the shadows. She slowly made her way towards her fathers property and leaned against a wall in silence as she heard people wondering where she went.

Yuffie sighed silently as she tried to control the pace of her breathing. She closed her eyes as she leaned against her fathers house. Until she heard something near by, footsteps very fast and very light. She then perked a brow as she made her way towards a window and slipped in her fathers house.. It seemed that her and the intrudre both used the same window entry. She silently made her way towards the sound of things being thrown around. Yuffie stealthily walked towards her fathers room. She leaned and peeked through her fathers door which the thief didn't close all the way. He was looking for some sort of paper as he kept going through her father's files. He kept picking up and then examining things. Yuffie's anger got the best of her as she plucked up the courage and slid opened the door. She suddenly rushed in as she took out a dagger aimed to kill as she tried to stab the thief. He turned around and grabbed her arms and kicked in her stomach. Yuffie fell towards the ground as she still managed to sweep him off his feet. He feel fast and Yuffie tried to stab him on the way down. She missed as the dagger got stuck in the floor. She looked back up, he was already back up on his feet. He flipped backwards and landed on her fathers drawer. Yuffie slowly got back up, still clutching her stomach.

"You! What are you doing here? Why are you in my fathers room?" she asked angrily to him. The thief let out a manly, yet cocky laugh.

"As if I would tell you, a crotchety princess," he said as he started to kick heavy artifacts that was on her fathers drawer.

"Who are you calling crotchety?!" she yelled back as she dodged most of the items as she ran towards him again. She threw both her feet in the air as she dropped kicked him through her fathers wall and into her fathers coy fish pond. He fell with a loud splash as he flipped around in the pond. Yuffie got back on to her feet as she saw the man hurriedly started to make his way out of her father's pond. She jumped in the air as she started to throw her ninja stars the first three missing though finally as she landed on her feet she got him in his mid section and he soon broke through another wall to make his escape and ran off towards the crowded city. Yuffie heaved her heavy kimomo soaked as she stared past the new hole in her father's wall.

* * *

"What did I tell you?" Godo scolded.

"Not to go running about in my fine clothes," Yuffie said as her maidens were cleaning her up. Her father spoke through the other side of her room's door.

"Not only that, did you bother to take any consideration on how others look upon you or your father?" he asked angrily.

"Dad, I know but-"

"I don't care if you say there was someone in my room," he scolded.

"He was looking for something! What if he stole something or even worse tried to!"

"However courageous and thoughtful your attack on the thief may be. It was out of place. You are going to be married soon my daughter please try to-" Godo was caught off as Yuffie suddenly opened her room door wrapped in another kimono.

"Try to what? Sit around and act like some mindless doll. Painfully waiting for you to choose whom is going to be my husband? Oh yes father I'm happy you're choosing for me. Even better I'm happy taking orders and pretending to be something I'm not. I'm tired of wearing these things and heavy clothes. I feel like a moving nik-nak shop!" Yuffie raged stomping her feet and throwing things about.

"I know how you feel. When I was forced by my father and mother to court someone I did not want. Worried that the woman I married will actually look at me as a person. Not as the man she was forced to marry. To offer what is intended from me. To actually add up what was thought to become a future ruler of a town," her father spoke to her calmly.

"You told me there was no other suitors just you," Yuffie said as she laid down on the ground with only a pillow. Her servants were already cleaning up the mess she made from the small fit she just had.

"Yes, it was an arrange marriage. However I had to live here for a month and work for your mother's family. At first your mother was not happy with me. She said I wasn't nearly as handsome to be her husband and she was right," he admitted solemnly.

"But I thought you loved mother?"

"I did and I still do. You're mother came to love me soon after," he replied. Yuffie smiled as she sniffed, tears silently running down her cheek. She sat up and opened her arms.

"I'm sorry father. I thought you didn't understand," she cried as her father came down to hug her.

"Now my daughter even now at your age you still manage to make a softy out of me," he said comforting her.

"Daaaaad." Yuffie said embarrassed. She was used to her father being a strong honorable man. She knew it would look funny for someone to see her father like this.

"Don't worry about the man in my room. I have many guards searching the city as we speak," he told her sternly as he padded his daughters back. However, Yuffie was still worried as she hugged her father tightly. Her father's warmth, comforting her. She realized she was not ready to lose her father not anytime soon.

Yuffie woke up in the middle of the night and started to right a letter. She wrote about what happened hours ago. She knew they'd probably heard the overall news of her outrageous behavior. She then wrapped it up an envelope and called for a servant.

"Kaorin..Kaorin-chan," Yuffie whispered in the servants quarters. Kaorin was a young, spunky fifth-teen year old servant girl. She reminded Yuffie of a younger self. Kaorin rubbed her eyes as she looked to see who it was.

"Oh, Yuffie-san. What is it, has that evil thief come back?" she asked running towards Yuffie quickly.

"No-no. I need you to do me a favor," Yuffie started. Kaorin looked at her confusedly. Yuffie handed Kaorin the envelope.

"Here take this. I want you to deliver this to the people staying in my home. Okay make sure they read it tonight and no one else gets it," Yuffie said as she then handed her a beautiful hair-pen.

"Ohh Yuffie I mustn't take this," Kaorin said as she saw the pink jewels shimmer in the moonlight.

"Oh just take it as your reward. I know you won't let me down. Besides remember you're not only one of my maidens you're a ninja." Kaorin nodded seriously as she then closed the door. Yuffie smiled as she made her back to her room.

Cid and Shera sat up in the early morning wondering what to do next. Kaorin, Yuffie's servant seemed to interrupt a very intimate situation. Soon Tifa and Barret made they're ways at the table followed by Cloud and Reeves.

"So you see there's something up with this wedding," Cid said as he handed Cloud the letter to read.

"No, she only stated that there was someone lurking around town trying to steal something from her father," Shera said strongly.

"Yes but what is it that they're trying to steal?" Tifa asked as she started to make coffee and breakfast.

"Would you make my coffee decaf?" Reeve muffled a yawn.

"She said they were looking in her father's business drawers," Cloud said calmly. "That means the thief was most likely after her father's wealth."

"Yes but it was a ninja. Why would another ninja- I mean I didn't know more of them existed other than here," Tifa said calmly as she started to fry eggs.

"Then what is it that the kid wants from us?" Barret asked as he had no idea what was going on.

"I think she wants our reassurance," Reeve stated as he took a sip of his coffee and made an ugly face. "This isn't decaf!"

"I know, no one else likes decaf," Tifa stated as she continued to fry some eggs. Shera then started to pour coffee for everyone else.

"Let's check over the evidence. We know this has something to do with gil. We know the person who did this was a professional thief. We know he's another ninja," Cid said as he began to light a cigarette.

"Cid not while we're eating," Shera said as she gave him his coffee.

"Dammit Shera!" Cid complained as he put out his cigarette with his index finger and his thumb. Tifa muffled a giggle.

"Damn, she's got you by the-" Barret was about to let out.

"Well if you ask me I would worry if Yuffie has someone close to her is a traitor," Reeve interrupted. Everyone looked at him silently. Shera sat down next to him. "Sugar? Shera," Reeve suddenly offered as Shera took the small cup of sugar. "I mean if this person was a ninja I would worry about her own people. I don't know many ninja's myself," Reeve said as he cleared out his throat. Cloud leaned back upon her counter.

"Well it's settled. We'll have to help Yuffie the only way we can," everyone looked back up at Cloud. "We'll have to provide Yuffie our protection and do our best to find out what that other ninja was after," he stated. Everyone looked down they all had a feeling this small vacation wasn't going to last. "We're her friends. It's the only thing we have to offer. The only thing we can possibly do."


End file.
